


love, secrets and horror.  A redneck love story.

by Daryl Dixon Fiction (nicodemusjack)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angry Daryl, Awkward Daryl, Daryl Dixon Smut, Daryl is a dad, Daryl to the rescue, F/M, Possessive Daryl, Protective Daryl, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicodemusjack/pseuds/Daryl%20Dixon%20Fiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl and O/C have a fling. O/C gets too close and Daryl rejects her.  but not before getting her pregnant which she tries to keep a secret. she is later kidnapped and Daryl will need to step up to save her and his unborn child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love, secrets and horror.  A redneck love story.

Mina was working in the garage like she always was. Alexandria was lucky that her Father ran a repair shop before the world went to shit. Now she fixed cars or tractors; whatever the guys hauled in they thought might someday become useful. She was bent over as far as she could reach into the engine of a truck when Daryl rounded the corner. He admired her perfect ass sticking up in the air seemingly calling for him.

"Hey" he said

"Shit" she said as her head hit the hood. "Do you always have to sneak up on me? damnit" Mina stepped down off the truck. 

Daryl just snorted quietly, which was a typical response. 

"well anyways, I fixed your bike" she gestured to his bike in the corner

"I didn't ask you to do that, I was gonna do it myself" 

"yeah yeah, so you've said many times. We all have our jobs and this is mine so suck it up" 

"hmpf" he snorted again

"so is that why your here? just looking for your bike or......." she said coyly. Suddenly Daryl stepped forward and grabbed her by the back of the neck forcing their lips together. His other hand groping its way up the front of her shirt. He had a desperate way about him, as though he couldn't go on without her body. He moved his lips to her neck nipping and sucking while his hands got to work removing her pants and undoing his. "you want this?" he whispered low and guttural into her ear. He was rubbing his hard cock against her opening. She wrapped one of her legs around his ass for better access. "Yes, Daryl" she whispered. "tell me" he replied "please Daryl i need you so bad, I want your cock inside me" and with that he thrust his manhood into her warmth. He thrust so hard that she thought her ass would be black and blue the next day from smacking against the truck so hard. The mixture of pain with her pleasure caused her orgasm to mount quickly. His head was buried in her neck and she could hear him groaning, he was getting close too. "oh Daryl! I'm coming!" she cried. He started pumping faster and deeper and soon he was dumping his load inside her as well. He rested on her only a moment before pulling out, getting dressed and leaving.

It was always like that with Daryl, straight to the point. Its not that he didn't care for her, at least she thought he did. The two of them had grown close over the past few years but it wasn't until a couple weeks ago that the relationship had blossomed into this. into what? she thought. It was hard to know what Daryl was thinking sometimes. Mina had come to see past his pensive brooding nature and she new when he needed to talk and when he just needed his space.  
Tonight, she decided. Tonight she would go to his place and tell him how she felt.  
Later in the evening she sought him out. He was sitting on his porch having a smoke.

"Hey" she said as she pulled up a seat beside him

"You here to fix more of my shit?" he jested. 

"Naw, I've already been through all your shit. there's nothing else here worth fixing" she laughed "except maybe you.."

"hmph" 

"wanna go inside so I can give you a test drive? see if anything rattles loose?" She said with a smirk

"I'd be crazy to turn that down" Daryl replied. They got up and went inside his place. " you want a drink or somethin?"

"sure, I'll have whatever your having"

Daryl poured them both a whiskey and they sat on his couch. Mina downed hers quickly and put her glass on the table. She quickly straddled him on the couch and set to work kissing him while she worked at releasing his manhood from the confines of his pants. When she had his zipper down he lifted his ass up enough to help her get his pants off. She slithered her way down his chest and stomach kissing and nipping her way down to his amazing cock. Once there she reveled at its size, she worshiped it with her tongue sucking and licking until she could hear Daryl moaning and involuntarily thrusting his hips. She stood up and quickly removed her clothes and straddled him again on the couch, lowering and impaling herself on his shaft. She rode him slow and sensuous at first and started gradually gaining momentum as her climax neared. Daryl grabbed her hips and began to furiously thrust up against her while he used his strength to bring her body weight down on to him. The sensation was bliss as he seemed to tap into her very core. Both of them moaning loudly, they came together once again. Exhausted and sweating they laid panting together. "I love you Daryl" Mina sighed

"What?" he replied, his voice almost panicky

"I just, I said I love you" she stammered a bit uncertain now

He shoved her off and quickly started to get his pants back on "Is that what you think this is? some kind of romance? No..... NO!. Get out! Get out of here now!" He was becoming very angry, and his anger was escalating quickly

"wait! please Daryl I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking..... lets just talk about it. please don't throw me out" But it was too late, Daryl was collecting her clothes and shoved them into her arms. He pushed her out his front door and slammed it behind her. 

She stood there dumbfounded, unable to grasp what had just happened. she quickly got her clothes on hopefully before anyone noticed her standing naked on Daryl's step and made her way home. She cried herself to sleep.

The next day she heard Rick say that Daryl had left on a supply run early in the morning. She went back to her shop and tried to keep busy. Every conversation, and every song on her IPod threatening to bring her to tears again.

Daryl stayed away for a week the first time, and when he was back he very pointedly avoided her. Seeing him again even from a distance was like a knife to the heart and the heartache would start all over again. 

His outings became longer and longer. He rarely stayed home for more than a couple days at a time and when he was home he stayed as far away as he could.  
After a couple months Mina came to realize that she hadn't had a cycle in a while, and when she started getting sick she quickly realized what was taking place. She was despondent, he would hate her even more now. Thinking that this was a ploy to make him be with her. She decided it would be best to keep it a secret. Obviously she wouldn't be able to keep it a secret forever, but she just didn't want to deal with it now. 

Now Mina had a reason to hide from Daryl as well, and she didn't' want any rumors getting to him either so she hid her morning sickness as best as she could from everyone else.  
Unbeknownst to her, her disappearance had not gone unnoticed. At some point Daryl had noticed that she seemed to be hiding from him also, he had conflicting feelings about that. On one hand he had gotten what he wanted, she was no longer his problem. Women were trouble, he had learned from an early age that love was a curse and it would take you apart from the inside. He would never allow someone to hurt him again, his own family had taught him that. But on the other hand he missed her coy laughter, and the way she made him feel normal and accepted, despite his flaws. He decided to stop avoiding her, he wouldn't seek her out mind you. But he wouldn't mind knowing what she was up to, and as time passed he found that he was watching her all the time. She was definitely avoiding him.

Luckily as her pregnancy progressed the season was heading into winter, and loose clothing and layers helped keep the secret into her seventh month.

"Here's the list of supplies I need for that hunk of junk you guys brought in last week" Mina said to Rick

"Gaskets, Filters, Belts, brake pads..... " Rick shook his head "Its probably best if you come with us on this one, we'd probably grab the wrong stuff" 

Mina hesitated, normally she could handle herself quite well, but now....  
Rick sensed her hesitation, "we'll have Glenn and Maggie as well. You'll be alright" he assured her

"Ok, sure..." she said

"I'm comin' too" Daryl said from behind Rick. Daryl had seen her hesitate, he saw the fear and felt an urge to protect her.

Mina pretended not to hear and avoided looking in his direction. Her palms instantly grew sweaty. Best just to get this over with.  
She got her pack and her knife belt. "damn" she muttered to herself as she had to make a new hole in the belt to make room for her size.  
She met everyone back at the van, they were already ready to go. Daryl was in front of the van on his motorcycle talking to Rick.

"We should go east to the town along the river, I seen a big garage that's probably got everything we need. Plus we aint spent too much time there so could be a bunch of other stuff" Daryl said to Rick

"Sounds good, we'll follow you" Rick walked back to the van and jumped in the drivers seat.

They left with Daryl leading the way, the drive took them about an hour. Mina made small talk in the back with Maggie while Glenn and Rick conversed in the front. They pulled up to the garage that Daryl was talking about. It was a large building with several doors, so the group was careful to check it thoroughly before leaving Mina to collect what she needed. "I'm going to have a look at the police station to see if anything got left behind, its just up the street a ways" Rick told the group

"We're going to go to the pharmacy" Maggie fished a list out of her pocket and her and Glenn left.

"I'm fine here, if you want to go looking for stuff" Mina said over her shoulder in Daryl's direction

"You sure?" he asked

"Yep" her voice croaked a bit. It was still hard after all this time to keep her emotions in check around him

He left and she started collecting parts. She made several trips to the van. She had gathered everything she needed, but now she was collecting other stuff from the garage that might come in handy. She was wheeling out a new compressor when a strange man grabbed her from behind and put a knife to her throat.

"Is there anyone here with you?" he asked her in her ear

Terror gripped her as she shook her head furiously 'no'.

"Good" he said as he removed the knife and tied both her hands behind her back. He pulled the knife from her belt and stuck it in his own and took her gun as well. He grabbed  
her by her elbow and started to drag her along down the street towards what looked like a school.

Tears involuntarily streamed down her face as she contemplated all the scenarios that could take place once they reached his destination.

Daryl had perched himself in a window down the street overlooking the garage so he could watch her surreptitiously. Watching her had become second nature to him now, he had never planned to look for supplies. He saw the whole thing, but couldn't take a shot. She was lined up between him and the man, he could do nothing but watch. He watched as he led her away so he could see where he was taking her. The fact that he hadn't killed her right away meant he had time to mount a rescue. He had to find the others.

Daryl, Rick, Maggie and Glenn approached the school being careful not to be noticed should anyone be looking out the windows. Rick gestured to Glenn indicating that he should go around the side of the building to assess the situation. "we'll meet you in the middle" he whispered. The group split up Glenn and Maggie going one way; Daryl and Rick the other.

They crept along listening and peering into windows they passed until they finally heard some voices

"....it's bullshit. I'm the one that found her.... fucking bullshit"

"how do you know he's keeping her?" the other man said

"he said 'this ones special' and told me to get out. Shit"

"It's too bad, I ain't seen a tight piece of ass like that in a long time"

"I had plans for her man, what a fucking waste"

Rick saw Daryl's face darken, he didn't know what had been between Daryl and Mina but he knew something had happened. Those two were always weird around each other. He tapped Daryl on the shoulder "come on" he whispered. clearly she wasn't in this room.

They continued on checking windows until finally they saw some shadows moving in one. They sat under the window for a time waiting to hear any sounds coming from the room. A short time passed and a door opened

"Jack here says he scouted that prison over a month ago and it was destroyed and deserted" 

"Well that's where I'm from" Mina sais defiantly

"I believe you BUT, that's not the whole truth is it darling? I want to know where you've been since then"

"Nowhere, just drifting around" she retorted

"Your lying to me. I'm afraid I'm going to have to punish you for that" he sounded disappointed

"That place has been deserted for over a year sweetie" the other man jeered

"Where are your people" the first man asked

"I've been by myself, ever since leaving the prison..."

"Lying again..... You certainly didn't get that all by yourself did you?"

"I don't know what you mean" her voice cracked as she held back tears

Daryl and Rick could hear shuffling in the room, and Mina could audibly be heard crying now.

"There. No more secrets now" the man said. He had taken off her jacket and sweater revealing her swollen belly

"Where's the father?" 

Daryl and Rick exchanged shocked glances at each other. she was pregnant? Was this even the right girl? They jockeyed around to a different window trying to see who was inside. They saw the silhouette of a girl bound with her hands tied behind her back to a chair. Rick saw Glenn and Maggie round the corner and he gestured for them to come over.

"He's gone" Mina replied to the man

"Gone like dead? explain." he pried

"He just... He left, He hates me......" she sobbed "can you just ask me about something else, I don't want to talk about this" she said angrily

Rick could see Daryl face twist into confusion 

"Does he know?" the man laughed

"...no..." she said quietly

Daryl slumped down to the ground with his back against the building. "Is she talking about you Daryl?" Rick asked him

"I think so...." Rick had never seen Daryl so dumbfounded

"You know they say when a male lion takes over a pride he kills the cubs because they're not his" the man inside said to Mina

"What are you saying..." she said in a panic

"I'm going to put my own in there" he said as he pointed to her belly "but first we need to lose this mongrel that no one cares about"

"Jack! call for Wyatt. Tell him I want this out" he called to the other man standing in the room

"sure boss" he said as he opened the door "Mike! where's that radio? Negan wants Wyatt to get over here.." they heard as the door shut behind the man

Mina struggled against her bonds sobbing anew. Daryl was fuming, Rick could see the murderous rage in his eyes. They had to get her out of here and quick before reinforcements came.

Rick brought his group into a huddle while they considered their plan. "we'll need to draw them away from the building so we can get them away from Mina and pick them off one at a time. Daryl you stay here and keep watch, the rest of us will create a distraction and pull them out"  
Rick left with Maggie and Glen while Daryl sat under the window trying to get a better look inside, they were at the far side of the room so it was hard to make out too many details.

"I'm going to have to punish you for lying to me, I don't want to do it but I need you to never lie to me again" he unbuckled his belt and pulled the belt out of its loops. "The best way I've found to discourage unsavory behavior is through pain" he said while stroking and admiring the belt in his hand. "Jack!" he yelled

Jack burst in the room a few seconds later "yeh, boss?"

"put her up, lets get this over with"

Jack removed her from the chair and proceeded to tie her hands up in front of her this time, then he shuffled her over to the wall and looped the rope tieing her hands together to a hook in the wall. When he was done she was left standing facing the wall with just the tip of her toes touching the ground and her arms above her head.

"When I'm done here you will never lie to me again, understand?" Negan said

Mina made no reply. Negan whipped his belt against her back hard "understand?" he said loudly

His only response was a slight whimper, he struck out with his belt again and again asking her if she understood every couple of hits. 

Daryl was losing his mind, once again unable to help. all he could make out were dark silhouettes in the room and with three people in the room he couldn't guarantee her safety. "Fuck it" he muttered. He was about ready to pry open the window likely giving away his position and jump in. Just as he grabbed the window he heard the distraction Rick had promised. It Sounded like someone was driving up the street hitting cars.

"the fuck is that?" Jack asked

Negan put the belt down, satisfied with his punishment. Mina was no longer standing, just hanging from her arms. lesson learned he thought smugly to himself

"sounds like some idiot joy riding through town" Negan replied "go find the idiot"

Jack left the room. Daryl started to pry the window open as quietly as he could. He heard the door open and close again followed by silence. He took a chance and jumped in the window. he stood still for a moment allowing his eyes to adjust to the dim interior. he quietly made his way over to the silent form of Mina hanging on the wall. He quickly pulled out his knife and cut the bonds on her hands he grabbed her around her chest from behind as she dropped down. He layed her down on the ground and examined her up close for the first time in ages. she was left with a tank top and her jeans and he could clearly see she was pregnant, pretty far along too. He tried to think back how long it had been since they had been together, must have been seven or eight months he thought to himself. He leaned down and tried to get her to wake up. "Mina, Mina" he whispered furiously while shaking her. normally he would just have lifted her and thrown her over his shoulder but their was a baby in the way.... his baby. The moment was surreal to him, he had never thought about having a child, never thought it would happen to him. "Focus you fuck" he chided himself. He left her on the ground a moment and looked out the door; he saw two men talking in the hallway. He glided through the door and raised his crossbow, he fired at the men one two shots. Both men down. He stalked the hallways like Death dispatching anyone and everyone, his rage the only ammo he needed. Finally, convinced that there was no one left he looked outside to see Rick making his way up.

"Rick!" he called "it's clear in here" he gestured him over

"What about Mina?" he asked as they walked down the hallway

"That sick fuck beat the shit out of her" Daryl spat "She's passed out"

They entered the room where Mina was still lying on the floor. This time she was moving slightly and whimpering. She saw them and tried to get up.

"Whoa, whoa. Let us help..." Rick said as he and Daryl both rushed forward to support her.

Mina looked embarrassed and tried to avoid eye contact with them. "guys... I'm sorry. I should have said something earlier..." 

"Don't even worry about it right now, you can tell us all about it later. Lets just get you home" Rick said

Daryl and Rick shuffled her out of the school, the van was waiting out front with Glenn and Maggie sitting in the front. Glenn and Maggie both wore a look of surprise on their face when they saw Mina. Rick just mouthed the words "I know" with a shrug to Glenn. 

They got her in the back and Daryl jumped in beside her. Glenn and Maggie looked back, surprised at Daryl. "What?, I'll get my damned bike later"

Rick jumped in beside Daryl and they made their way back to Alexandria.

They rode in awkward silence for awhile, no one wanted to be the first to talk about the elephant in the room.

Rick finally broke the silence "ok, why don't you tell us this story now"

Mina shifted uncomfortably "well, I was kind of in a relationship with someone...... It broke apart and I was left with this" She placed her hands on her belly. "I didn't want to tell him because I thought it would make him more upset with me so I kept it a secret from everybody. I could just never find a good time to tell anyone....I guess it just got out of hand" Mina very pointedly avoided looking in Daryl's direction, was he angry? she couldn't bear to see.

"So who's the dad?" Glenn asked completely oblivious to the drama playing out in the back

"...well... ah...." she stalled

"I am" Daryl said matter of factly

Mina's heart stopped in her chest, she looked over at him and saw that he was not mad. He actually had a soft caring look. Mina felt the her eyes well up with tears. He didn't hate her after all. Daryl reached over and pulled her into his shoulder, she let her tears flow into his shirt and let herself relax into the safety of his arms.

It wasn't long before they reached Alexandria. "Someone should keep an eye on her tonight, just in case she passes out again" Maggie said "She can stay wi.."

"I'll watch her, she can stay at my place" Daryl stated cutting Maggie off

"Ok, I'm going to come over in a bit and just check on her wounds"

Daryl just nodded. They stopped in at his place and helped Mina up to his bed. "Thanks guys, I'm sure I just need a little sleep and I'll be fine" Mina said weakly

"I'm just going to let people know so you don't get overwhelmed with questions later ok?" Maggie said to Mina

"Only what they need to know, nothing else" Maggie stated to Daryl

Daryl gave her a relieved nod. He didn't like people know personal things about him.

Finally it was just Mina and Daryl. " 'm gonna go grab some of your stuff, I'll be right back" and he left

Mina laid awake trying to think of what to say to Daryl they had been avoiding each other for so long he almost felt like a stranger now. A stranger she loved. 

Half an hour later Daryl returned completely loaded with her stuff. He started shoving her clothes in drawers, shoes in the closet. He had grabbed her books and manuals.... her brush... she watched as he just kept pulling stuff out of the bags. "ah...? Am I moving in?"

"Don't you want to?" Daryl asked concerned. He seemed like the shy boy again. Intimate conversations with women were not his forte

"Of course I do, Do you really want me to or are you doing this because you feel you have to?" 

Daryl thought for a while "When that guy grabbed you, it made me sick..... that's when I knew you meant a lot to me too" Daryl shuffled his feet a bit before continuing "and when i found out you were.... you know.."

"pregnant" Mina said

"yeah, and then that asshole was threatening to kill him I knew I had to have you both. And now I do, and I ain't losing you again. So yeah your moving in, your mine."

Mina beamed her most amazing smile at him. "that's all I've ever wanted to hear"


End file.
